Second Time's a Charm
by the.ravenclaw.woods
Summary: Things end about as badly as they can when Hermione gives her virginity to Draco in the Room of Requirement after the war. Nearly twenty years later, they both are set to chaperone Hogwart's Yule Ball. After ingesting a naughty treat from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Draco and Hermione decide to give it another go. (Now) three parts/two shots. Here there be lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione huffed in front of the blank wall, stomping back and forth. I need to find Malfoy, she thought. I need to find Malfoy. I need to find Draco bloody Malfoy, the bloody, stupid tosser. She stopped in front of the newly formed door, surprisingly rustic, made up of reclaimed oak wood and patina metal accents. She pushed it opened and found a darkened room, lit only by a fireplace. A figure sat in front of it.

"Is this where you come to brood?"

She could only see a fraction of his shoulder and arm, draped over the arm of the red velvet chair. If he was surprised to hear her, he gave no indication from this angle.

"Why did you bully Neville again today?"

Again, nothing.

"Malfoy, why did you act like an ignorant, cruel idiot piece of hippogriff dung, once again? You know, if you want people to think the War changed you, you need to, god, just taking a vow of silence at this point would be an enormous improvement!" She now faced him. He stared at her—no, more like glared. Definitely glared.

"Granger," he finally said. "Fuck off."

"See," she said, pointing, "that's exactly what I'm talking about. Why. Why must you be so, so—"

"Because that's what I am. Mystery solved. Run along now."

His eyes glanced over her as they returned to the fire. "I saw you helping that Muggle girl on the edge of Diagon the other day." She said it all in one burst.

His eyes widened just a touch, then narrowed once more.

"She was lost, and cold, and you, you warmed her, you gave her something to eat, you, god, you comforted her, then helped her back home…"

"What's your point, Granger?" His jaw set in a hard line.

"You've changed. The pre-War Malfoy would've, he wouldn't have—"

"Woud've murdered her? That what you're saying?"

"Well, no, but—" she wrung her hands. How could she say it, without him rolling his eyes and dismissing her? That he was tender, and kind, and gentle, in a way she'd never seen him even _think_ of acting before, and all with a _Muggle_. It left her speechless.

"You're wasting your time, Granger. Go." He waved his hand as though she were one of his house elves.

She sighed and turned away. If he wasn't going to make any effort, there was no point.

"They'll never see me any different," he said. She turned. He eyes still bore into the fire, which yellowed the edges of him. "They'll never see me as anything other than a Death Eater." He mumbled the last words, so much so that she could barely make them out.

Hermione bit her lip once more. "We _can_ see you differently. _I_ see you differently."

"Fat lot of good that does me. Even you treat me the same way they do."

She marched over to him, dropped to her knees beside his chair. They were now eye-to-eye, or they would be if he'd look at her. "I see you differently."

He moved his head just a touch, just enough to glance at her. She put her arms on the chair arm and pulled herself forward. He froze completely as she brushed her lips over his. "I see you differently, Malfoy," she said, her voice nearly a whisper. She made to move away, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer, meeting lips once again.

The kiss was much more gentle than she'd imagined. He took her lower lip in his mouth first, lightly grazing with his tongue, before settling in deeper. She turned her head and let her tongue meet his. When it did, his hands immediately rose to grasp her, to pull her body over him so that she straddled him on the chair. He ran his hands over her belly and back. She broke the kiss first, to drag her lips across his neck. She found a spot, one where his neck blurred into his shoulder, just above his collarbone. When she kissed there, his breaths became gasps. A wicked idea occurred to her. She opened her mouth and bit.

Malfoy let out a muffled moan, and his hands immediately went under her shirt, along the small of her back. She shuddered at the contact, and made to unbutton his long-sleeved immediately. She opened it to his lean chest, lowering her head to suck at his nipples. His hands froze as she did so. She assumed he liked it because how he hyperventilated. When she rose up, she licked that spot of his again, over his neck, and he shuddered and opened his eyes.

"Now you," he said, pulling her shirt off. He reached around and unclasped her bra, and she helped by pulling the straps down and to the floor. He pulled her down to take a nipple in his mouth. She moaned loudly, feeling her knickers drench immediately. He fondled her other breast as he sucked, then reversed sides.

He released her nipple with a pop, then looked around. "We need something bigger," he said, his voice gravelly with lust. He fell backward as the chair immediately transfigured into an enormous bed. He looked up at her and grinned, a real smile, one that lit up the corners of his eyes, and gods, it _startled_ her with its beauty.

He pushed her down on the bed and his hands went to unbutton her jeans. Okay, she thought, steadying herself. This was officially further than she'd gone with any boy before. He pulled her knickers down as well. A lot further, she thought, as he shook off the rest of his clothing.

He angled himself between her legs, then blinked, as though something just occurred to him. "Is this okay? Do you want this?" He seemed earnest. When she didn't respond right away, he leaned back. "It's okay," he said. "We don't have to.

Oddly enough, that made her want it immediately. "Yes," she said, pulling his hand.

"Yes? You're sure?"

She nodded. He returned his cock to her warmth and slipped it inside.

She gasped. It hurt way worse than she expected. Damn that Lavender Brown and her "just a pinch" assurances!

Malfoy, for his part, seemed to like it. She stifled a giggle as his face contorted goofily. "Fuck, Granger," he moaned. "You're so," he stopped, catching his breath. "So tight."

She didn't know what to say, settling on, "I'm glad you like it, Malfoy." From the look of befuddlement he gave her, she gathered that wasn't quite right, so she decided to stay quiet and focus on the experience.

He began to move, and it wasn't so bad after a few minutes. It only hurt when he pushed it all in, and soon, that turned into more of a dull soreness. She wondered when it would start to feel good, though, like Lavender and Angelina and Luna _and_ Ginny had gone on about at dinner last week.

He looked at her and stopped. "Does this—does this feel okay?"

"Oh, yes," Hermione nodded. "It feels much better now."

"You, you just didn't look like it did." He narrowed his eyes. "You're just studying me. Like one of your bloody books." His voice seemed a bit strained from the pleasure. Hermione laughed, but her brow remained furrowed. How could this feel so good for him when it could be best described as _blah_ to her?

"Well, it does feel better, Malfoy. You can keep, you know. Keep moving."

He did, slowly, not taking his eyes off her. This made her a bit nervous. She wasn't sure what he was looking for.

He stopped again. "Are you sure you like this?"

"Yes," Hermione said. She actually wasn't sure if she liked it, but things seemed to be getting better, so she was going to be optimistic.

He returned to his thrusts, but went more slowly. "What does this feel like, Granger?"

Oh, this. This she could do. "Well, there's so many sensations. We're so close. We're all touching from here to there. There's definitely a pressure. I feel so full, you know? I'm assuming it's because you're larger than average—"

He groaned and pulled out of her, sitting back on the bed. Hermione's mouth dropped open. "Did I—Did I do something wrong? I didn't mean—"

"You're entirely too… coherent." He stared, as though trying to figure something out. "I mean, you were so wet before. I thought you were ready."

"Oh!" Hermione said. "Oh, yes, I was fully aroused. But penetration was a lot more painful than I thought it'd be, and I think that sort of reset… it…" she faded as Malfoy's eyes widened, his lips parted in surprise.

"You mean you were—you haven't—" he sputtered. "You're a virgin?"

"Well, I mean. Not anymore," she said, a little sheepish. She felt completely dismayed to watch his erection shrink back. God, I've ruined it, she thought.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He seemed angry.

"I—uh—"

"I would've made it better for you. Merlin, I just, I pushed it right inside. And it hurt you."

"From what I've heard, that's pretty standard," Hermione said.

He didn't say anything as he looked at her up and down. His erection seemed to be returning. She bit her lip. Now what?

She jumped when he suddenly lowered his head to her cunt. "I want you to tell me, in explicit detail, what you feel, Granger." He smirked and dropped his head on her.

"Oh!" she said. "Okay. This, this is cunnilingus. I feel your tongue. There." She didn't add that his tongue felt sort of cold and dry and pointy, giving her an image of a fish at the market. This, she was assured by the girls, was supposed to make her die of pleasure! Was there something wrong with her?

"Uh," she added. "Fascinating sensation, that is." He groaned, out of frustration, she figured, and shifted his angle aggressively. She gasped. His tongue was warmer now. Hot, even. And wet.

"Oh," she whispered. She watched his eyebrows shoot up, as though he'd finally heard what he'd been waiting for. He increased the pressure of each warm lap. "Oh, God," she said as her thighs trembled. He chuckled against her and the vibrations of his voice forced her back to arch.

She remembered her assignment. "That feels," she hissed, arching her back again. "Oh, that feels so good, Malfoy." She dropped her hands to his hair, pulling him even closer. "So—" she moaned. "So, so—" she gasped. "Oh, god."

He went even faster, so fast that she couldn't even tell what his tongue was doing. She could only focus on that, that _something_ that was building inside of her, something fiery and tingly and… and…

She screamed as she bucked against him. She tried to explain it, but only a string of wordless babbles came out of her mouth. When it ended, much too soon in her opinion, Malfoy finally pushed himself up. "That's more like it," he said, and she wanted to slap the smirk off his face, but, she found, she could barely move her limbs.

He gave her a minute, then asked, "Would you like to try sex again?"

She nodded. She did, actually. If it might make her feel _that_ once more.

He climbed over her and pushed in, this time slower, stopping every inch to make sure she was okay. She was so wet, there was no pain at all. As he started moving in a rhythmic manner, she continued her analysis.

"That feels," she closed her eyes. "This is much more slippery. I feel full, but not like I'm going to burst, like before. Which is an improvement. You're going more slow, which is okay, I think, and you feel warmer and harder, even. I can tell you feel pleasure, which is nice, and—"

He pulled out. "Let's try you on top." He grabbed her waist and rolled them over.

She grabbed his cock, noting its slick and heat. His eyes rolled back when she slid it inside, pushing down against him. She could tell he was restrained in his expressions, as though he didn't want her to know how much he liked it for some reason.

She moved up and down, staring at him the whole while. His breath increased, he closed his eyes with a stifled grunt every time she sank. He put his arms on her hips and stopped her. "Why don't you try moving your cunt around in circles?"

She bit her lip and did what she was told. He didn't seem to have as much of a reaction to that, but it felt more… interesting to her. She leaned forward. Her clit started to graze his pubic bone with each cycle and she gasped. "Keep going," he said. She bent forward even more, so close she could kiss him. When she circled 'round the front, he jerked his pelvis up to hit her clit, which made her moan.

She paused. "But you don't like that as much," she whispered.

"When it feels good for you, it feels good for me," he said, his voice husky. "You tighten all around me. I like that."

She continued until she felt the warm, tingly wave emerging once more. Each cycle of her hips sent her closer, closer until finally it was there, all over her, and she arched her back and moaned to god, to Merlin, to Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw and the general wizarding world. He groaned and convulsed against her, pulling her down for a long, deep kiss. When she stopped seeing stars, she laid her head on his chest, rising and falling with the slowing of his breath.

"You're mine now," he said, as though it were a very significant epiphany.

"I beg your pardon," Hermione said stuffily, pushing up. "I, for your information, Malfoy, belong to no one. Having sex doesn't make me _yours_ like you've marked me with your seed or some nonsense."

"I mean, you're my girlfriend now."

"What?" She swallowed hard. "Is that some sort of Slytherin tradition? You become someone's significant other by way of intercourse?"

He looked annoyed now. "So you don't…" he trailed off, waiting for her to say something, but she was at a loss. His face took on that scowl she so hated and he returned to glaring at her. "Why did you come here, Granger? Why did you kiss me, like, like _that_ , if you didn't feel—why? Why did you fuck me?"

"Well, it just happened," she said. "I do admit that I sort of just realized I fancied you a few weeks ago, but when I came here, I didn't really intend sex, I just wanted to talk, but you seemed so hopeless and I wanted to prove to you—"

He pulled away from under her and she plopped onto the bed with a thud. "That's what this is?" He laughed bitterly. "A pity fuck? From the Gryffindor Princess herself! Oh, this is bloody rich." He flung his trousers on and aggressively worked at the buttons.

"You think that I came here and gave you my _virginity_ out of _pity_? What kind of idiot do you think—"

"A mudblood one," he muttered it and didn't look her in the eye.

"Excuse me?"

"A mudblood idiot." He glanced at her, his mouth straight and jaw clenched.

Well, that stung, but she sure as Merlin's beard wouldn't let him see how much. She wordlessly dressed as he sat on the bed and watched. She turned toward the door, and as she opened it, she said "I was wrong, Malfoy. You haven't changed at all." Then she slammed it shut.

-18 Years Later-

"Okay, girls. I've got a good one for this month's rendition of…" Ginny paused. "The One-Up Gossip Club." She waved her wand over the mini-cauldron in the middle of the living room, next to the empty wine bottles. The cauldron caught glow, and from her pocket, she pulled out a small ticket. "This is one, just one because I couldn't, for the life of me, get anymore, entrance pass to this year's—" she paused. "Hogwarts' Yule Ball." Hermione and Angelina gasped. "As a chaperone, technically," Ginny added, "which we can all pull off, consider we have offspring all in attendance."

"And whoever wins this is _required_ to get photos of all said offspring," Angelina added. "I _need_ to see little Fred with his first dance date ever!"

"Who's he going with?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, a Hufflepuff girl named Tatiana. I haven't met her yet, but with that hot little ticket there…"

"Okay, let's get started," Ginny said. "Lina, you're up."

"Oh, god, I want to go to the Ball so bad but I haven't got anything good this time."

"Well, you know the rule. No matter how small—"

"You must gossip for all," the women chanted in unison, then raised their wine glasses, cheering.

"Okay, okay. I might've _accidentally_ found out that awful old Umbridge signed up for Hermione's Centaur Sex Holiday she crafted for the Ministry."

"What?" Hermione gasped.

"Umbridge." Ginny said, eyes widened. "You mean Delores Umbridge, hateful cat lady who tortured us—"

"The very one."

"All participants to the Centaur Holiday are supposed to be anonymous," Hermione scolded.

"I know, I know, but when the paperwork came to my department, I couldn't help but just take a little itty-bitty peek—"

"That's illegal, Angelina!" Hermione gasped, hitting Lina's arm lightly.

"Oh, hush it, Hermione. "The laws of ordinary witches and wizards don't apply at the Gossip Club. We all know that." Gin started chucking. "I can't believe it, that old swot, signing up to get her jollies off—"

"No more," Angelina squealed. "There are too many ungodly images running through my mind right now."

"I knew that woman had a thing for the centaurs," Hermione said. "When they ran off with her in sixth year, she screamed just a bit _too_ cheerfully. Harry thought I was mad for suggesting it."

"Enough!" Angelina said. "Who's next?"

"Me." Ginny paused. "I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?" Angelina and Hermione stood up. "But you've been drinking all night, Ginny!" Hermione added.

"Oh, I've been switching my wine out for water all night, but you two have been way too tossed to notice."

"I can't believe this!" Their arms reached out in all directions as they hugged each other. "How far along?"

"Fifteen weeks. And we know it's a girl already."

"A girl! Oh, I'm so happy for you and Harry!"

They discussed the baby for a few minutes more, until Ginny clasped her hands together and said, "'Mione, you're next, darling."

"Mmm. Well, I recently just found out Rose also has a date to the Yule Ball."

"Who?" Ginny and Angelina asked in unison.

Hermione took a long sip of wine, then cleared her throat. "Scorpius. Malfoy."

"No!" Ginny screamed just as Angelina yelled out.

"Yes."

"How did Ron take it?" Angelina asked.

"Oh, he has no bloody idea, and Rose made me swear on everyone's grave that I wouldn't tell."

"Good Godric," Ginny said. "Well, let's hope he doesn't find out, or else poor Scorpius is going to have a worse time at the Yule Ball than you did in fifth year." She sipped her water. "Well, let's see, let's see, who wins this month?"

The three waved their wands. The cauldron trembled and spit out two pieces of paper.

"A tie?" Angelina said, grabbing one. "That hasn't happened in years!"

Ginny grabbed the other piece, then reached to see Angelina's. "Looks like me and Granger have another round."

"Damn it, I knew Umbridge's sexcapades weren't going to win it."

"You know well enough, the more personal this news, the better for this enchantment," Ginny scolded with a smile.

"I know, I know. Well, Gin, looks like you're up." Angelina waved at her with a flourish.

"Okay, well, let me think for a bit. Wasn't expecting a tie…" she clucked her tongue for a minute, then snapped her finger. "Well, I have to admit, this one is abhorrent. Grotesque, even, I must warn you, but I _really_ want to see and document James and Lily and Albus, all gorgeous in their dress robes, awkwardly dancing with their peers. But—" she paused, putting her hands over her eyes. "I found out sometime last year that Mum and Dad have tried anal."

"WHAT?!" Hermione and Angelina screamed. "How the fuck did you find that out?" Angelina added.

"I heard them acting all flirty in the kitchen, you know how they get after a glass of wine or two when they think none of us are listening. And Dad whispered, very loudly for some reason, that he wanted to get in, oh god I really don't want to say it but, he wanted to try the 'back door' again, and the way he said it, I just knew he wasn't talking about fixing the hinges on the actual door of the house."

By then, Angelina and Hermione were screeching with laughter. "That is—oh my Merlin, that's the funniest thing I've heard in ages," Hermione said, snorting while wiping her eyes.

"Speaking of ungodly images," Angelina said, chuckling.

"Indeed," Ginny said dryly. "Now, Granger. Beat _that_."

Hermione paused, biting her lip. "Well, this one I've been saving for a while. But since I, too, really want to humiliate my children by forcing them to take a thousand photos a piece in their dress robes." She paused, wincing, and said it quickly. "Ron's not the one I lost my virginity to."

Angelina and Ginny's eyes widened. "Who, then? And why the hell am I hearing about this just now?" Ginny demanded.

"Because it's, oh god, it just never made sense and he was so, so angsty and it ended so terribly—"

"What year?" Gin asked.

"Seventh. Well, eighth. When we went back after the War."

"Was it Krum?" Angelina asked.

"No, I already asked that while they were dating. Unless you lied to me, Hermione?"

"No. It wasn't Krum."

"Bugger," Angelina said. "I really wanted a good, long, detailed description of that man's cock."

"Lina!" Hermione gasped.

"Hey, I know I'm married, but a girl needs her fantasies."

Ginny stared at Hermione, tapping her finger on her chin. "Angsty you say? Yet someone you were ultimately ashamed of. Hmm, there was really only one bloke who was super angsty that year but you would never…" she paused. "No. No you did not, Hermione Granger!"

"What!?" Angelina said. "Who is it?"

Hermione nodded her head shamefully, throwing back a few sips of wine in a gulp.

Ginny was standing now. "I don't believe it. You! Gave it up! To—"

"To Draco Malfoy," Hermione finished, raising her glass as though it were a macabre toast.

"NO!" Angelina screamed. "Malfoy!?"

"Yes."

"We need the story, Hermione. Now."

Hermione took a deep breath in and filled them in. When she was finished, Gin and Lina blinked slowly, as though being snapped out of a stupor. "Holy shit," Ginny finally said. "You guys not only fucked, but you liked each other."

"Yeah, I fancied him alright, up until he called me a mudblood idiot."

"Mm, yeah, important to not neglect that part of the story," Ginny said.

"He has changed, that Malfoy," Angelina said, leaning back. "At least as an adult, I mean. I've spent a significant amount of time with him at the Ministry, even have lunch from time to time with Astoria when she visits."

"Really," Hermione said.

"Really. I mean, sure, the bloke's still got that horrible-yet-hot smirk on his face all the time, but he's polite and thoughtful and god, he loves that boy Scorpius so much. He's head over heels."

Ginny clapped her hands. "Ladies, let's finish this before the charm wears out." They waved their wands over the cauldron, and this time, one name was spat out.

Ginny read it, sighed and handed it to Hermione. "I knew there was no beating that dirty little secret. But you are going to take pictures of all our children, 'Mione!"

"I will!" Hermione promised, putting her hand on her heart.

"Oh my god," Angelina said. "I just remembered something. Oh, this is so perfect."

"What?" Gin asked.

"Malfoy's going to be at the Yule Ball. Astoria was going to do it, chaperone, I mean, but then she went off and married that Greek wizard and they're doing their honeymoon during."

"Oh, well, that's nice, I suppose," Hermione said.

"Well, it's not like it'll be too awkward, right?" Gin said. "I mean, you two have talked since then."

"Yeah, we have. And it's been cordial enough."

"So neither of you has ever brought it up," Angelina asked.

"Never. Furthermore, I never intend to."

"Aw, I think you ought to. At the Yule Ball, in fact. Invite him to the Room of Requirement, you know, for old time's sake." Lina waggled her brows.

"I don't think so," Hermione said. "Not in one hundred thousand years."

"Well, it has been a while hasn't it, Hermione? I mean, has there been anyone since the divorce?" Gin asked.

Hermione grimaced. "Well, last year I sort of did run into Viktor at a pub the day before Ron remarried—"

"NO!" Angelina yelled. "You had a romp with Krum!?"

"I did," Hermione said.

"Hermione, you never tell me anything!" Ginny screeched.

"Well, we've got to hear it now," Lina said, refilling the wine glasses. "I want to know about both Krum _and_ Malfoy's cocks. Length. Shape." She lowered her voice. "Girth."

Hermione nearly spat out her wine as she burst into laughter.

"I'm serious!" Angelina protested.

"Actually, yeah, I'd like to hear this out, too." Gin said.

After being interrogated over infinitesimal cock details for so long she swore she would've ever speak of the male package again, Hermione tucked her Yule Ball ticket in her pocket with a drunken smile as she left for her home by floo.

* * *

 _I know I said I wouldn't publish this one for a bit, but I had so much fun writing that I decided to share earlier. The idea for this came after reading a lot of fics in which Malfoy is the Slytherin sex god and gets to educate Hermione- which, let's be honest, is always hot. But I thought, hmm, this character has always surrounded himself with minions- suppose he also had "yes women" in the bedroom who faked it just to please him?- especially as a young adult. So I thought they could both have some vulnerability: Draco realizing he actually doesn't know much about pleasing a woman as he thought; Hermione in being completely honest with her ho-hum experience._

 _Of course, they both learn a thing or two by Part Two. My goal is to publish it in about two weeks._

 _Oh, and sorry if I get some years wrong. I'm not a Potter dictionary sort of writer._

 _Thanks so much for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_So, the build-up to the second lemon took a lot longer than I thought, which means this two-shot will now have three parts. This one is the interlude between the two lemons._

* * *

Hermione stood in front of her bedroom mirror with a pair of black lace knickers in her hands.

She'd first gone with boy shorts to wear under the teal fairy-silk, but the lines popped right up through the dress. It was made of _authentic_ fae-woven fabric, none of the knock-off stuff she'd normally be fine with adorning. Meaning it enhanced her form in _all_ the right ways. Also meaning it was so fine, finding the right underwear was proving to be quite the task.

She didn't want or need a new dress to chaperone her children's Yule Ball, but Ginny, ever the terrible influence, had insisted on treating her. And now Hermione was on her fourth pair of knickers, but she knew these, too, wouldn't work. Even lace could be seen quite clearly at the right angle.

The dress had some expensive magical support system charmed in place so she didn't need a bra. Why not forgo knickers, too? She turned to examine her bottom. It's not like you could tell she wasn't wearing any. At least, not in this light.

She tossed the black knickers on the bed. What did she need to worry about giving the wrong impression for? It's not like she had a date. Though, the way Gin had fawned over her at the store earlier that week, you'd think she did. Specifically one with a platinum blonde Slytherin whose son happened to be her _daughter's_ date.

So what if Malfoy had changed? The last time she'd had a real conversation with him, it ended with him calling her a mudblood idiot. Sure, that was nearly twenty years ago, but honestly, he'd had plenty of opportunities to apologize to her. And he hadn't. So, honestly? Fuck Malfoy. That's what she'd told Ginny, who'd responded with, _I certainly hope you do, Hermione_.

She tucked her camera into her handbag and gave herself one last look in the mirror. She looked nice. She looked better than nice, even. Smashing. Hot. Delicious. She snorted at herself for thinking such stupid things, but the dress did lay on her favorably, halter top that it was, the long neckline accentuating her pretty-shaped breasts. Her daughter will be horrified to see it, honestly, especially since the support spell did nothing to hide her nipples, but wasn't it quite dim in the Great Hall during balls, anyhow? Besides, every woman—and every man, for that matter—has nipples. They're not as scandalous as they used to be.

The dress tightened at her waist, then let loose in a straight line, the material so weightless, dozens of waves constantly moved through her skirt. It looked as though she'd draped the ocean on her body.

She stepped forward to adjust the curls pinned up into an elegant bun on her head. Her bare leg revealed itself through a very high slit as she did so, another feature of the dress her daughter might kill her over.

But honestly, when was the last time she'd allowed herself to look—or even feel, for that matter—sexy? Maybe Hogwart's Yule Ball wasn't the most appropriate place to let loose, but she'd felt nothing less than a prude as of late, given the lack of attention payed to her sexuality in the last few years. She hadn't been with anyone since that mind-blowing romp with Krum _ages_ ago. Prior to that, she and Ron hadn't touched each other for years before their marriage's impending doom. So yes, by Merlin, she was going to indulge herself. She deserved it.

She grabbed the envelope that had been owled to her by the Headmistress. The portkey inside activated nearly ten minutes ago, so she'd be fashionably late. She reached inside and grabbed the golf-ball sized disco ball. It glittered in her hand as it took her directly to the Headmistress's office.

A dozen or so people turned to look as she popped in. "Ah, Miss Granger," Minerva McGonagall said, clapping her hands. "I believe that's everyone."

A faint blush fell over her cheeks as she realized folks were waiting on her. Was she really the only one who was late?

At one time in her life, she'd never attend an event less than thirty minutes early, a habit Ron had constantly belittled her over. She'd changed, though. Having children made things unpredictable, and she actually felt proud of herself the last few years for not minding being a few minutes late anywhere.

Now, though, she felt like a schoolgirl once more as McGonagall narrowed her eyes and added, " _Now_ we may get started."

"Granger," someone whispered. Hermione looked up to see the bearded face of Blaise Zabini, his eyes winding up and down her body.

"Zabini, hello," she said quietly. "Are you alright?"

"Well, _now_ I am," he grinned.

"If you'll please, Ms. Granger and Mr. Zabini," McGonagall said, eyes sweeping the pair with displeasure. Zabini gave the old woman a luscious wink, which caused her to promptly roll her eyes. "I'm going to go over the rules of the Ball, which you are all here to reinforce. The first is that there is to be no pranks allowed. I know this generally goes without saying, but since a certain branch of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes has opened in Hogsmeade, it's been even more difficult to keep their products away from student hands. It's been standard to expect a firecracker or two to explode during most school events, but there are less rambunctious tricks we need to look out for, as well."

As McGonagall continued listing the products that had already offended her sensibilities, Zabini leaned close to Hermione, so much so that the scruff of his beard scraped her neck appealingly. "Heard your marriage dropped the broom a couple years back."

Hermione wanted to roll her eyes and shrug him off of her, but his deep voice vibrated into her flesh and she became _extremely_ aware of the fact that she wore no knickers. "Everyone's heard that," she retorted, keeping her voice hushed.

"Bet you haven't heard that mine also dropped it. Five or so years ago." He didn't seem wary to depart such news, in fact, he waggled his eyebrows and gave her a knee-weakening wink.

"Shh," Luna Lovegood said from behind. "You're disrupting the outer edges of McGonagall's aura."

Hermione turned to look at McGonagall whose eyes, once again, narrowed in their direction. She gently pushed Zabini off of her and stepped backwards to join Luna.

A chuckle aired in their direction, and Hermione glanced to her right to see Malfoy laughing at Zabini, who seemed rather put off by being pushed aside by Hermione.

If she was distracted before, with Zabini's smooth voice in her ear, it was nothing compared to now. Merlin. She realized she hadn't seen Malfoy in a good, long while. And the years had treated him well.

He wore a navy, pin-striped suit, impeccably pressed, his dress robes slung on one broad shoulder. Had he always been that tall and toned? Hermione could see his biceps very clearly through the fabric of his blazer. She estimated that he was a good foot taller than her 5'4" frame.

He had the faintest of crow's feet along his eyes, but they seemed to soften the angles of his face. She could still peel a potato with those cheekbones, but something about him seemed calmer, even as he wore that "hot yet horrible" smirk, as Lina had called it. He was more at home in his own skin.

And what smooth, _tan_ skin. He must've gone on a holiday not long ago. Even his platinum hair took on a lovely gold in the light. Everything about him seemed warmer, somehow.

He glanced at her, locking eyes for a moment before turning back at McGonagall. Hermione shivered. Everything seemed warmer except those storm-sky eyes, which just looked at her with, if she wasn't mistaken, borderline contempt.

So he wasn't pleased to see her, her nipples and thigh slit notwithstanding. Well, that was fine. She could pretend he wasn't a sight, too.

Hermione looked around the room to see if there was anyone else she recognized. She didn't know most of the parents, but she was thrilled to see Hannah Abbott, who she waved discreetly at. Hannah returned her gesture with a wide smile.

"And lastly, I ask that some of you please put aside old habits for the night and refer to one another with the appropriate titles. We're attempting to uphold a tradition of respect at this and all events at Hogwarts." McGonagall especially eyed Hermione and Malfoy, who snorted in response.

McGonagall dismissed them with a wave and they made their wait to the Ball. Hermione walked alongside Hannah and Luna as they caught up with one another, gossiping about whose child was attending with whom.

Hermione's breath caught as she entered the Great Hall. The students in charge of the Ball had chosen a celestial theme, and planets and moons hung suspended over the dance floor, which contained wisps of moving stars. "How brilliant," Hermione whispered. The students would look as though they were dancing in the night sky.

"Oh!" she said as she saw children begin to fill in, and true to her promise, she immediately left Luna and Hannah with apologies to take photos of Ginny's, Lina's, and her offspring.

"James Potter," Hermione scolded as she followed him and his date, a Ravenclaw named Amaya, across the dance floor. "You _will_ make a proper face for this photo or your mum will have bats flying out of your nose and Gods know where else!" He relented by rolling his eyes for the camera, which Hermione decided was as good as it was going to get.

"Mom!" Rose whined when she saw Hermione rounding up on her and Scorpius, camera already flashing away. "I told you, no photos!"

"And I told you, that's too bad, darling." Hermione snapped another round of pictures.

"Mom," Rose hissed. "What on earth are you wearing?"

"A dress, Rose."

Rose looked supremely suspicious of the answer as she eyed Hermione's exposed leg and Hermione expected she might be the recipient of a howler from her daughter in the near future. She decided to change the subject.

"And who might you be?" She looked at Scorpius, whose face immediately pinkened as he looked down.

Hermione couldn't help but smile. My, if he wasn't adorable. Nothing at all like his pompous ferret father, except for his looks, of course.

"Mom," Rose rolled her eyes. "You know who this is. I wrote you about my date already."

"Still, a proper introduction would be quite nice, Rose," Hermione said.

"I'm Scorpius," he said, gathering enough courage to take her hand and look her in the eyes. He dropped it immediately, and Rose grabbed his arm back.

"There," Rose said. "You happy now?"

"Almost," Hermione responded, picking her camera back up. "Will you two please smile? Rose, don't give me that face. If I can get you to smile at least for one photo, I promise I will leave you alone for the rest of the ball." They complied and Hermione grinned. "Thank you, dears. Enjoy yourselves."

"Nice meeting you, Mrs. Weasley," Scorpius said and immediately turned white. "I mean, Ms. Grangel. Ms. Granger. Granger, right?"

"Yes," Hermione said as Rose scoffed at her, mouthing, _Why aren't you gone yet?_ "Nice to meet you, too, Scorpius." She smiled warmly before turning and promptly running into the hard, lean form of Blaise Zabini.

"Woah, watch it, Granger, or else I might think you're hankering for a dance."

"That's _Ms_. Granger to you," Hermione huffed. "Or were you too busy flirting to listen to the rules tonight?"

"Still all about the rules, I see," Zabini gave her a long once-over and whistled. " _Ms_. Granger. My, my. You certainly look like you're ready to break a rule or two."

"Not with you, _Mr_. Zabini. Now, if you'll excuse me," Hermione retorted and made to walk away.

"Hey, hey, hey," Zabini followed and cornered her. "I think we got off on the wrong foot here, love."

"Call me 'love' again, and I assure you, you will leave tonight with only one wrong foot, Zabini."

"Mr. Zabini," he corrected, grinning.

"What do you want?" Hermione said, putting her hands on her hips.

He held his own hands up. "One dance."

"We're supposed to be chaperoning, not dancing," she hissed.

"One dance," he repeated. "Besides, how can you chaperone the dance floor without dancing? It's so bloody dark in here, you can't even see the middle from the outside."

She glanced at the dance floor. He was right about that. And, she thought, if he'd leave her alone afterward, it might be worth the hassle. "Fine," she relented.

He grinned as he escorted her to the dance floor. Wrapping his hand around her waist, he pulled her close. "You look stunning, Granger. Honestly. I was a bloody, sodding fool to not've picked you up in school."

Hermione took a step back and decided to ignore his commentary. "We ought to have a foot of space between us, just like the rule is for the students."

"Forgive me, Ms. Granger. As I said, you're dressed to break rules tonight." His eyes lowered to her nipples and back up again.

Hermione wished she was more displeased with his attentions, but honestly, it felt really, really nice to be seen as attractive for once. She stifled a smile and said, "How many children do you have in attendance?"

"One," he responded. "Over there. First year Slytherin."

Hermione turned to see a group of girls giggling in a circle. "The one in yellow," he amended, and she saw her, a tiny thing with tight curls and a dress of sunshine. "Oh, Zabini, she's gorgeous."

"She is," he said, and when he smiled at his daughter, Hermione felt like he was actually being _real_ for the first time that night.

"What's her name?"

"Giulietta."

"Beautiful."

"And yours?"

"Oh, Rose and Hugo. Rose is in her sixth year, Hugo's in his fourth. Rose is in Gryffindor, Hugo's a Ravenclaw."

"Not surprising," Zabini responded, holding his hand up to turn her. She laughed as she did so, feeling herself relaxing just a touch. Was she actually enjoying herself with _Zabini_?

Her laughter ended abruptly when a large hand came to the small of her back. "May I cut in?" drawled Draco Malfoy in his absurdly smooth, deep voice. Hermione bit back a huff of annoyance, though Zabini did nothing to hide his.

"Malfoy," he said, a warning in his voice.

"I'll be brief," Malfoy responded. They exchanged some looks that Hermione couldn't read, and Zabini gave her a nod.

"We'll finish this later, love," he said with a smug expression as he sauntered away.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the word 'love.' "Fat change, bloody bastard," she muttered.

"Come again?" Malfoy said, his lips quirking up.

Hermione shook her head. "Zabini's gotten on my last nerve already."

"That sounds about right," Malfoy responded with a smirk. He raised his arms. "Shall we?"

Hermione shrugged and put a hand on his shoulder, positioning herself in a formal dance position with him. He held her at a distance, almost ridiculously so, forcing more than two feet of distance between them. It annoyed her just as much as when Zabini pulled her too close.

"Nice dress," Malfoy said, not taking his eyes off her face. Hermione wanted to scowl. How would he know if it were nice or not if he refused to look at it?

"Nice suit," she said, gazing at his physique purposefully, and immediately regretting it, with the light from one of the moons hitting his abdomen just right that she could catch a glimpse of his defined abs through his silk button-down.

"I saw you taking photos of Rose and Scorpius," he said, turning them with the music. "I will be needing copies, as I've forgotten my camera. Astoria will have my head otherwise."

"Sure," Hermione said. "I even got them to smile for one, so she should be happy about that."

He didn't say anything, just held that hint of a smirk on his face as he stared into her eyes. He looked as though he had something incredibly profound to say, but refused to, and so she let exponential amounts of awkwardness build between them until she finally decided to blurt something to break the silence.

"Scorpius is a doll." She smiled, gesturing to their dancing children.

He looked at his son and a wave of pride and love came over his face. Hermione almost touched his cheek, so shocked she was at his open display of tenderness. What is it with steel cold Slytherins melting into goo over their children? she wondered.

"He's nothing like me when I was his age." Malfoy seemed pleased about it.

"But he is your mini-me," Hermione supplied. "Right down to the smirk."

Malfoy smiled at her so sincerely, his eyes twinkled. It caused her to trip over her feet immediately, and he caught her waist and helped her up. "I'm so sorry," she said. "I'm a terrible dancer. Always have been."

His hands lingered over her waist as he gazed into her eyes once more, allowing his own to drop to her lips. She looked at his lips as well, at his pink tongue darting over the bottom one, and suddenly, he lowered his hands quickly, resuming his tall, lofty stance as he glanced around. "It's just as well," he said. "The reason I asked you to dance is because I confiscated something that may be of interest to you." He gestured to her to follow him away from the dance floor, down by the drinks.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Hermione recognized the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes logo immediately. She grabbed it from his hands. "Who had it?" she asked.

"A certain Hugo Granger-Weasley."

"Hugo," Hermione repeated, groaning. "He loves their Sparkle Sticky String. Is that what this is? It drives me absolutely _mental_. He's always hitting Rose with it and it takes me about an hour to get it out of her hair every time."

"It's not Sparkle Sticky String," Malfoy responded, placing his hands in his pockets.

"It's not? Oh, ah—" she reached into her purse and pulled out her cat-rimmed reading glasses, ignoring Malfoy's smirk as she placed them on her face. "Naughty Nibbles? Now, what on earth…"

 _Does your beloved need a little persuasion, but you've got some problems of the peroration classification? Enter Naughty Nibbles: now you can dirty talk your lover to a field of carnal pleasures._

"Carnal pleasures?!" Hermione shouted. "But he's only fifteen! I'm going to _bloody_ kill him—"

She made to march off but Malfoy caught her arm. "Relax, Granger," he said. "They're unopened."

"That's not the point," Hermione sputtered. "He's _fifteen_ and—"

"Let him enjoy his night," Malfoy shrugged. "He's not going to get into any trouble under McGonagall's watchful eyes. They even have a ward up preventing students from sneaking off until the ball ends."

Hermione crossed her arms and huffed. "What kind of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes product is that, anyway? I thought they made stuff for pranks and, and maybe some knick knacks for self-defense."

"They have an adult line. Have had it for a while now." Malfoy poured a drink from the punch bowl and handed it to her. "Care for some stardust?"

Hermione snatched the drink from his hands. It shimmered in the moonlight in a pretty deep purple. She took a sip. "Oh! It's like blackberries."

"Mmm hmm," Malfoy said, sipping his own.

Hermione frowned. "I'm going to make Hugo write you a thank you card, you know. If you weren't here, I'd be dragging him by the ear straight to McGonagall to explain himself."

Malfoy smirked into his drink as she continued. "Wouldn't surprise me at all if my joke of an ex-husband just had it lying around in his workshop. He _never_ thinks of these things. He _never_ thinks of the children. I'm going to hex his pathetic bloody arse right after I'm through with Hugo."

She heard Malfoy's low chuckle. " _What_ is so bloody funny?"

"You," he shrugged. "You haven't changed at all, Granger."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, you really love…" he paused, searching for the right words. "Scolding people. Always have."

She furrowed her brow. "I have changed. A _lot_ , for your information."

"Is that right?" Malfoy straightened his back and approached her. She gulped as he neared, his scent of cedar and orange intoxicating her. He held out the box of Naughty Nibbles. "Try one."

"No," Hermione hissed. "That's against the _rules_."

Mayfoy held out his hands. "I see you're right, Granger. You have changed. _Leaps_ and bounds. Wouldn't even recognize you—"

"Oh, alright," Hermione said, grabbing the box, ripping it open and tossing a few of the candies in her mouth. "There," she said, thrusting it into his chest. "Happy now?"

He smirked brightly as he went to slip the package into his pocket. "Oh, no you don't," Hermione said, pointing. "You've got to eat a few, too."

"Do I?" Malfoy responded, smiling so wide, his eyes crinkled up, causing butterflies to enter her stomach.

"If I'm breaking the rules, then so are you."

He shrugged, threw back the package and wiggled a few in his mouth. They stared at one another for a few seconds.

"It tastes weird," Malfoy said.

"Like grass mixed with pumpkin juice," Hermione agreed, making a face.

"Come," he said, putting his hand on her arm. "Let's dance."

"Ugh, what is it with everyone wanting to dance all the time?" she groaned. He held her a bit more closely this time, keeping about a foot and a half apart.

Hermione looked up at him. "Am I supposed to want to say something naughty yet?"

"I wouldn't know, Granger."

She rolled her eyes. "Still not much of a conversationalist, I see."

He opened his mouth to respond, but paused, mumbling something else instead.

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione said.

"I really like your dress," he said.

"You've already told me that," Hermione scoffed. "Besides, this dress looks much better on the floor." She gasped and clasped her hand on her mouth.

He grinned at her. "Is that right, Granger?"

"Bloody hell," she whispered. "I didn't think those things actually worked!"

He smirked and twirled her around the edge of the dance floor, where they remained mostly in the shadows. He bit his lip, looking down at her.

"You want to say something naughty, don't you?"

He nodded his head, deepening the bite on his lip. "Well, go on," Hermione said. "It says on the box if you hold it in too long, you'll end up screaming it."

He looked down and edged closer to her, so close she could feel his body heat on her chest and thighs. He swallowed.

"Yes, Malfoy?" she said impatiently.

"I want to suck your tits through that dress until you drench your knickers." His voice was low and husky and she gasped, tightening her thighs together. He lowered his eyes, unable to meet her gaze, though he did bite back a smile. She found herself equally shocked at his bashfulness as his naughty statement.

Then, suddenly, a quip just as filthy danced on the tip of her tongue, and she couldn't even think of saying anything else, not even a warning, until the dirty thought freed itself. She felt a flood of excitement. This was kind of fun!

She grabbed his head and pulled him lower, until her mouth was on his ear. "I'm not wearing any knickers, Mr. Malfoy."

He sucked in his breath. "Are you being serious right now? Or is it just the Nibbles?"

She lead him to a corner of the Great Hall, where the shadows were so dark, the only light she could see were the tiny stars flitting around. Here, she put his hands to her hips, and he ran them up and down, confirming her declaration. His breath increased and she pressed herself into him, just until she felt his hard length press into her belly.

He stared at her and bit both his lips.

"Just say it," Hermione said.

He bent and said in a low voice, "I was just wondering." He paused and cleared his throat. "I was just wondering if your pussy tastes as sweet as I remember."

Bloody fucking hell, those words went straight to her throbbing clit. Merlin, she knew what she wanted to say, but dare she? Well, it was either that or yell it out in a minute.

She grabbed his neck and pulled him down again. "Only one way to find out," she whispered, and nipped his earlobe. She grinned when he groaned in his throat, goose bumps prickling along his neck.

"We should get out of here," he said, looking at her carefully.

"I know just the place," she said. She took his hand in hers and led him out of the Great Hall, passing (and not noticing) a very grumpy Zabini on their way out.

* * *

 _I know I'm a bit late in getting this out there, but I thank you so much for your patience! I'm having so much fun writing this fic and I'm definitely making sure the final chapter will be worth the wait. Hope you all enjoy._


	3. Chapter 3

_Lemony lemon ahead!_

* * *

"Stay here," she said, holding him away from the middle of the Room of Requirement's hallway. "Can't chance you making a bloody brood-room again."

He scoffed. "I'm not eighteen anymore, Granger."

"Neither am I," she said in return as she paced the hall for the third time. A gold-flaked Baroque-eqsue door appeared. She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

They looked around for a moment, taking in the window which opened to a light snow falling over the Hogwarts grounds. A fireplace burned brightly, giving a warm glow to the only piece of furniture in the room: an enormous bed covered in cornflower blue silk sheets.

"A bit romantic, isn't it?" Malfoy said as he loosened his tie, pulling it off and onto the floor, quickly followed by his jacket.

Hermione scoffed. "Are you seriously criticizing my choice in décor _now_ of all times?"

"I'm just saying," he said, unclasping one cufflink. "It's a bit much."

She gaped. "A bit much? Don't you currently live in Malfoy Manor, the castle of pureblood abodes?"

He chuckled. "Point taken."

Hermione rolled her eyes, turning to the fire. Clearly, the naughty nibbles had run out sometime between the Ball and here. And it was becoming clear to her that it was the only thing holding the mood together. She inhaled. "Malfoy, I'm not s—"

But she was cut short by his mouth on her neck, his arm sliding around her waist from behind. He left soft, open-mouthed kisses all the way up to the space behind her ear, leaving a trail of gooseflesh.

It was amazing, she noted, how quickly her breath became labored under his lips. Even more so as he slipped one of his large hands into her top, wrapping it around her left breast. She gasped as he fondled her, his thumb flicking lightly at her nipple, which was so hard, it was practically reaching out for him.

Suddenly, he withdrew his hand, taking a step back, removing the heat of his body which had been pressed against her back. She spun around to see him putting his hands in his pockets, which were framing what looked to be a massive erection in his trousers.

"You were saying, Granger?"

Gods, she wanted to touch him again, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction to see how much a little grope had undone her.

She put a hand on her hip. "I was saying, I'm not sure this is the best idea."

He gave a smirk, but his eyes gave his unease away with the slightest widening. "And why is that?"

"Because you were being a prat."

He rubbed at his chin, giving her a half-smile. He then sat on the velvet black chair that appeared just behind him. "Come here, Granger." He gestured to his lap. "Let me make it up to you."

She stared at him so long, his smile slightly faltered. Good, she thought. Let him feel just as unsure as she did.

Then she sauntered over, hips swinging as she lifted one over his lap, lowering herself slowly, rubbing along his _entire_ length as she settled in. He could barely hold back a moan.

She cupped his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his, smiling when his tongue eagerly slipped over hers, his hand already inside the thigh-slit, wrapping around her hip. He can hardly control himself, she thought. Serves him right for teasing her.

His next words, however, made her jaw drop. "Do you know how long I've wanted this?" he said, his voice husky. "To have you again." He kissed down her neck, right into her cleavage. "I was a bloody idiot, Granger."

"As I recall," she said, her voice cracking as he flicked his tongue over her right nipple, through the thin fabric of her dress, as promised. "You called me that name last time we were… oh, gods." He'd taken her nipple into his mouth, sucking while gently turning his head from side to side. She knew she was likely _dripping_ right onto his slacks from between her legs.

He released her breast. She brought her head back down to gaze into his eyes. "I'm sorry," he said. He bit both his lips as he awaited her response.

Luckily for Malfoy, Hermione didn't hold grudges. In fact, that apology essentially sealed the deal. She wordlessly unbuttoned his shirt with a spell, pushing it down his shoulders, giving him a shy smile. "I accept your apology on one condition."

"Oh?" he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

She leaned into his ear. "That you let me suck you off."

The groan strained in his throat, his Adam's apple bobbing. "What if I said I'd like to taste you first?"

"Then I'd say you'll have to wait your turn, Mr. Malfoy." She gave him a sweet smile and bent her head to suck at that spot of his, the one just above his collarbone, wondering if it still had the same effect.

She needn't wonder long. As soon as her lips touched it, he jerked his hips up, grinding his erection right on her. She gasped, flicking her tongue out over his skin, and his head dropped back. "Fuck, Granger," he said. When she grazed her teeth over the spot, sucking some of the flesh in, she could feel his moan rumbling in his chest under her hands.

Just as his hand made to slide into her dress, she pushed up and slid down his legs, gathering her skirt under her to cushion her knees. She wandlessly unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers as she did so, pulling his cock out as soon as she was comfortable.

He grunted as she wrapped her hands around him, tightening her grasp. She slid some of the pre-come glistening at the tip down, slickening him, increasing her speed gradually as he watched, entranced.

She pushed his legs wider and bent her head down, flicking her tongue over the weeping drop at his tip. He gasped, his hips jerking. She then tasted all the way up the underside of his length, leaving long, open-mouthed kisses, giving three long laps to his frenulum. She glanced up to see that his head was thrown back, eyes closed, and he could only whimper.

She pulled back a touch. "Look at me, Malfoy," she said.

He dropped his head, lowering his eyes to meet hers. She winked and took him in her mouth, agonizingly slow, watching his lips part and his breath become erratic. As soon as he was as far as he could go, she took a deep breath, pushing him further down her throat.

"Wait," he choked out. He took his hand to her jaw, gently pushing her off. She whined in protest, but he shook his head. She released him with a pop.

"What the hell?" she said.

He smiled sheepishly, pulling her up. "I'm sorry," he said. "It's just—"

She put her hands on her hips, glaring.

He stared for a moment. "Gods, you're so pretty," he blurted.

"Malfoy!"

"Yes, right. Well, this is completely embarrassing to admit but… but it's been a while, okay? I didn't want to… I was already too close…"

 _Oh_. She nodded. That was kind of sweet, actually. "Okay," she said, giving a smile at the pink in his cheeks and the nervous way his hands wrung at each other. "Do you… still want to taste me?"

He nodded enthusiastically, his face still red. He reached his hands around her hips. She grabbed one, enfolding it in hers.

"Let's get on the bed, shall we?"

He stood and grinned, bending to toss her over his shoulders. "Malfoy!" she shrieked. He didn't respond, lowering her to the bed, instead.

He grabbed his wand and flicked off her heels, one by one, then did the same with his dress shoes and socks. He climbed over her, closing his face to hers, snogging her until she was breathless once more.

"Practically came in my pants when I saw you in this," he said pulling the straps of her dress down, exposing her breasts and their very eager nipples. She moaned when he descended on one, teasing and fondling with his tongue, lips and teeth.

"That would have been very… unfortunate," she whimpered between gasps as he switched to the other breast.

"Indeed," he muttered between licks. "Though I think Zabini might've actually done it. Come in his pants." His voice was ever so slightly bitter.

"If I didn't know any better… oh, _fuck_ , yes, _there_."

She groaned as he teased her for a minute more and released. "Yes, Granger?"

She inhaled. "I was saying, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you sound jealous."

Malfoy snorted, but he didn't disagree. "He knew I wanted you. He said he'd leave you alone. But I guess when you showed up, with this body…" he slid his hands down her breasts and abdomen, sliding into the slit of the skirt and bunching it up. "...under this dress. He couldn't resist."

Hermione snorted, amused by Malfoy's little temper tantrum, noting that for all his maturity, there was still a bit of that spoilt teenager still in him. "Let's not talk about Zabini, yeah, Malfoy?"

"Good idea." He pushed her legs open, revealing her neatly trimmed and slick center. He lowered his body down, licking and kissing inner thighs, dragging his mouth, slowly, slowly toward where she wanted it the most.

Suddenly he was there, his mouth right on her clit, wrapping his lips around it, giving the slightest tug. She cried out, jerking herself closer to his face. At that moment, he released it, smirking when she cried, "No!"

But then his tongue returned, this time lower, lapping at the sides of her entrance. His forefinger slid over her clit, giving it slow, hard strokes.

Hermione threw her head back against the pillows. "Oh, my gods," she whispered, feeling an orgasm already threatening to erupt.

He must've felt her tensing, because he withdrew his thumb. "Please," she groaned, and shrieked when she felt his tongue pushing inside of her, writhing itself _all_ around.

"Fuck," she said, arching her back. "Godric _fucking_ Gryffindor."

She lifted her hips up, sliding herself back and forth on his tongue. She glanced down to see Malfoy's eyebrows shoot up, obviously surprised by her initiative. He groaned, returning his finger to her clit. As his fondling grew harder, she found herself ever more enthusiastic about fucking his mouth, which he seemed to enjoy, moaning with her every thrust.

As her pussy clamped down around him, he dragged his tongue out and over her clit, sopping her with her own hot liquid. This proved to be her breaking point. She grabbed and pulled his hair, her whole body convulsing as one, two, three orgasms avalanched over her. She could hardly breathe, and yet was somehow was able to scream so loudly, she wondered if it would have been pertinent to cast a silencing charm before their carnal diversion.

Malfoy softened his licks until she stopped trembling. She grabbed his head and pulled, motioning for him to join her. He complied, looking about as smug as when he'd first made her come eighteen years prior. This time, she wasn't as annoyed by it. After that performance, he could announce himself to be a sex god and she would happily agree.

"That…" she paused, laughing in her post-orgasm delirium. "That is a definite improvement from last time."

He plopped next to her, chuckling. "Last time." He threw his hands on her face. "Gods, Granger. You were the first girl to give me honest feedback. After you, I went to everyone I'd ever bedded—which wasn't as many as I'd boasted at the time—"

"Not a surprise," Hermione said.

"No," he agreed. "And I asked them if I made any of them come. Not a single one, Granger. They all faked it."

Hermione laughed. "That must've been a ridiculous blow to your pride."

"You have no idea," he said, grimacing. "Though my pride needed to be knocked down quite a bit more, really. After all, I didn't try hard enough to get you back."

"Get me back?" Hermione couldn't help the defense in her voice. "May I remind, you, Malfoy, that we were never together."

He laughed good-naturedly. "I know, Granger. And I'm sorry for declaring that you were my girlfriend, alright? I thought it would be romantic."

"Romantic?" Hermione was incredulous.

He grinned. "I thought you'd see how brave I was being. My parents would've disowned me if I dated you."

"Oh. Gods." Hermione furrowed her brow. "You should've just said that."

"I know. I should've said a lot of things." He gazed into her eyes for a several seconds before blinking away. He looked so sad, Hermione decided to change the subject.

"Need me to take care of this?" she said, grabbing his bobbing erection.

He grunted, his eyes rolling back. "I suppose it's only fair." He smirked at her with hooded lids.

"Indeed," she smiled, lifting her leg over and quickly sliding him inside her still-very-wet cunt.

They both groaned at the sudden intensity of their coupling. " _Fuck_ ," Malfoy said, his voice cracking.

"Is it like you remember?" she murmured, her hands sliding along his chest.

"Better." He gave her a smile, one that crinkled his eyes. He was certainly as beautiful as _she_ remembered.

She lifted her pelvis and began a slow ride, watching him gaze at her as his breath increased. "Why don't you move around in circles," he said, wrapping his hands around her hips, encouraging the movement.

"I'm not as fond of that as much anymore," she said.

"Tell me what you like," he replied, pushing his torso up, pressing his lips against hers gently. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, slamming down on his cock at the same time, causing him to moan.

"It's not very romantic," she said, breaking the snog.

"Romance is overrated."

She chuckled, lifting herself away from his heat. She put her hands on the side of the bed, shifting her knees so they were under her hips. Then she widened her thighs, bending her torso down as she lifted her arse up, knowing she was giving him quite the view. She smiled when she heard him groan behind her.

"Merlin, Granger. You're trying to kill me, aren't you?"

She smirked. "Only if you don't fuck me right bloody now, Malfoy."

She waited for the head of his length, but instead, felt his tongue teasing at her clit, his hands at her hips, pulling her deeper towards his mouth. "Gods," she grunted as he licked her roughly. Her clit _throbbed_ on his tongue.

His mouth withdrew, and there—finally!—the tip of his giant cock teased her opening. She jerked her hips back, trying to get him in, but he moved away, chuckling. "Eager, are we?"

She whined. "Please, Malfoy," she said, dropping to her forearms so she could lift her bottom even higher.

He chuckled and she could practically hear the smirk forming on his face. "As you wish, love." He slammed into her and she gasped, feeling him deeper than she'd ever felt anyone before.

He continued to pummel her, grunting with every thrust. He slipped his hand around her hips, sliding his slick fingers over her clit, increasing the pressure with each slam of his hips on her arse.

She came instantly. Almost embarrassingly quick. She didn't have time to ponder the speed of it's arrival, though, because the orgasm was so strong, she could barely breathe or speak, even as she felt the rush of liquid escape her and run down her legs.

"Fuck, Granger, did you just squirt?" he said, stopping.

"Uh huh," she said between gasps. She briefly wondered if Malfoy didn't like that she'd squirted, but as soon as she answered in the affirmative, he gave a moan and fucked her aggressively, violently, even. She just grabbed the bedding and held on for the ride.

He came so hard, she could feel his cock _pulsating_ inside her. And he cried her name when it happened—her given name. Which, she thought as she collapsed alongside him on the bed, made the whole enterprise rather romantic after all.

Malfoy looked like he was in shock. "Fuck. I thought you fucking my tongue was the hottest thing, but when you fucking _squirted_ …"

Hermione chuckled. "Not the sweetest compliment I've received, but I'll take it, all the same."

He gave her that crinkle-eyed smile she so loved and pulled her toward him, wrapping his arms around her. "Will you be my girlfriend, Granger?"

She laughed into his chest. "Let's start with a dinner date. Alright?"

He kissed her forehead. "I can live with that."

* * *

 _So sorry for the wait. Thanks to Strobella for the nudge to finish this! Hope you all enjoyed!_


End file.
